Hogwarts Transformed
by Ayngel
Summary: With the impending return of the Dark Lord, good relations between Ministry of Magic and Transformers is seen as essential. Some Autobots and Decepticons are selected to attend Hogwarts for magical training - with interesting results!
1. Prologue

*****HOGWARTS TRANSFORMED*****

**By Ayngel**

_**Prologue

* * *

**_

_I do not own Tranformers or any of the characters and concepts within. I make no money from this or any other story which I have written about Transformers. I do not own Harry Potter, or Hogwarts or any of JK Rowling's other creations either._

This is going to be fun, I think! I've never written a crossover before! And I don't think anyone from G1 has gone to Hogwarts either. I know there are issues with electrical devices not working in Hogwarts, but there is a way around anything ...

Get ready for the magical and cyber worlds to meet ...

I think this is probably set during the third HP book.

Prime and Megatron – brothers in all my stories.

Enjoy!

_Starscream doing magic?? Seriously - no warnings!

* * *

_

Within the canyon, under the clear blue desert sky, the Autobot leader paced anxiously. He hoped his brother would be here soon. It was unusual but not unknown for him to summon him when there was a matter which required the cooperation of Autobots and Decepticons. And this was one such matter.

As he waited, Optimus Prime thought again of the funny little human who had said he was from that place – what was it called again? The Ministry of _Magic_. That was it! Fudge, the human had called himself. Mr Fudge. A strange name, and one ordinarily given, as far as Prime was aware, to a sweet that humans ate. But then this human had been very strange. And as for what he had said and done ....

Well, Prime had thought up to then that he was getting a pretty good grasp of humans and their ways. Now he had changed that opinion.

At first Prime had been understandably sceptical, and had played along with the human more as a matter of public relations. He'd soon realised there was a great deal more to him than met the optic. Now, he thought back to the last part of the conversation.

"Cooperate with us on this, Optimus Prime, and you may remain on this planet. Fail to do so, and the Ministry will have no option but to apply to yourselves the normal sanctions imposed upon troublesome Muggles." Prime ran through those – being struck dumb, being rendered inoperative, being turned into a variety of objects or creatures, being compelled to stay in certain places and to do the same things every day. None of them appealed. And the astonishing demonstration which had been provided had left him in no doubt that the human meant everything he said.

There was a flash of silver in the sky over the east end of the canyon. Prime steeled himself, hoping that Megatron would not feel the urge to break the usual protocols they applied in this situation.

The silver robot landed, did a quick check around to make certain he was alone, and approached. It was most unusual for his brother to initiate one of these meetings under these circumstances. All through the war, they had sometimes found themselves in situations where they needed to cooperate to preserve their race. But for Prime to request a meeting when they were not in the middle of a conflict meant that it must be something else serious. Or at least, something Prime saw as serious. Megatron smiled to himself. Whatever it was, he intended taking maximum advantage of it.

The Decepticon leader crossed to where his brother stood in wait. "Prime!" he said. "Megatron! Prime replied curtly. They did not shake hands. "Well?" said Megatron, his red optics glinting. "Your business, Prime?

The Autobot leader took a deep intake. He chose his words carefully. "Megatron – we have now been on this planet for quite a while, and during that time we Autobots have had the opportunity to make a close observation of the human race ..."

Megatron looked at him. Sometimes he almost felt affectionate towards his brother when he started showing these silly little fascinations with other species. "Yes, indeed, you've done a formidable job of getting them on side, Prime. For what purpose, I have yet to fathom, as something tells me they are more trouble than they are worth. But it is your choice. Anyway, what is your point?"

"I think it's fair to say, Megatron, that our race is considerably superior to the humans race."

The Decepticon leader's fac broke into a broad smile. "Brilliant deduction, Prime! Is that what you brought me all the way here to say?"

Optimus Prime shook his head. He needed to get his brothers attention on this."No, Megatron. There's a lot more. The reason for this belief is, is it not, that until recently humans have shown themselves to be frail and vulnerable and lacking in power. They can build weapons, but their fragility can be seen by the ease with which they die when these weapons are used against each other."

"Indeed, Prime, they seem particularly adept at bringing that state of affairs about!"

"What if I were to tell you, Megatron, that there are a group of humans on this planet who are much more powerful than the others. They can do things ordinary humans can't. And their powers - are more like some of ours."

A look of amusement appeared on the face of the Decepticon leader. "I would wonder about your state of mind, Prime! Then if it turned out to be true I would be seeking a way to either get these creatures onside or destroy them!"

Prime sighed. "The sort of answer I might have expected from you, Megatron! And therein lies the problem. I don't think either of those options is going to be open to us. More, we have been told to cooperate with them or we will be requested to leave the planet."

At that Megatron burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Oh really Prime! This is too much. Are you telling me that the mighty Megatron should be dictated to by a bunch of - _squishies_? I don't think so!" Maybe his brother really had lost it this time, he thought. It must take it out of him, having to try and take charge of those self righteous twits in the Ark.

Prime caught hold of his arm. "No! hear me out, Megatron!" he said, his blue optics looking into the other's red ones as he desperately tried to convey the seriousness. I had a visitation from a most strange human who claimed to belong to a secret organisation here. It's called the _Ministry of Magic._

Megatron controlled his mirth. He should, at least, hear Prime out. It would be to his considerable advantage if his brother had, indeed, suffered a glitch. "I've never heard of it!" he said.

"No, you wouldn't have ..." Prime considered, thinking back again to the strange meeting with Fudge. "... it seems the ordinary sorts of humans haven't either. These ones who belong to this group live quite separately from ordinary humans, and it seems that sometimes they are not even seen by them. They have a special name, too. They are called _wizards _and _witches_."

Now Megatron thought about it, that rang a bell. Some nonsense Starscream had been reading – _Old European Fairy Stories_, it was. When Megatron had hurled the book out into the Pacific Ocean, roaring at the Seeker not to read Earth propaganda, the Seeker had complained bitterly that it was "only make believe." Surely Prime hadn't been fooled by it?

But, curious now, he decided to find out more. "Do go on Prime! Tell, me, what exactly is it these "special humans" can do?"

Optimus Prime took a deep intake, relieved that at least his brother was taking an interest. "Well for a start, it seems that they can get from one place to another instantly. This - representative - I met with ... he just suddenly - _appeared _...." Then noting that an expression of amused scepticism had returned to the face of his brother, he added: A bit like – er – like Skywarp."

The Decepticon leader threw back his head and roared with laughter afresh. "Well, so they've mastered teleportation? I must say, Prime, it does come as something of a surprise. I hadn't thought any human capable of such a thing. But in the scheme of all things the technology is not that complicated. And I mean, Prime – if Skywarp with his limited neural capacities can do it, then it's not beyond all reason that some humans could do it, is it?"

Prime felt frustrated. He might have expected such a response. "That's not what I mean Megatron!" he snapped. "These special humans don't have power chip rectifiers, or set coordinates, or anything like that. They _think_ themselves in other places. Like they bring a picture of where they want to go into their imagination and then, it seems, they are there."

For a moment the Decepticon leader was speechless. He'd never heard Prime come out with anything this whacky before. "Fascinating, Prime! And how do you know this? This individual's say so?"

"Well ...., yes..." Prime admitted to himself that it did sound ridiculous. But like all the other outrageous things Fudge had told him, he believed it.

"And is that all?"

"No, Megatron, it is not! They have some sort of a device called a _port key_ which seems to function like a space bridge. They can go quite long distances in groups."

"Well!" said Megatron. "Now that is interesting! I only hope it works a bit better than our own space bridge has here. Where do they keep this device?"

So many things he had not been sure of. So many questions which had been left unanswered. It was so hard to explain! The Autobot leader tried to choose his words. "Er – Fudge wasn't specific. I don't think they have one in one place. My understanding is that they take the form of ordinary looking objects which can be carried around."

Megatron was more interested now. If that was so, then it was impressive. And potentially of much value to the Decepticons. "Can these_ devices_ function across space?" he asked.

It was another damnable thing that Prime had only thought of after the meeting, once he'd got over the shock of it all. "I don't know, I didn't ask ..."

"Ah well there you are Prime!" the amused look was back. "What use is a space bridge if you can't get off the planet with it?"

Prime decided to let that one go. He decided to try another approach. He said: "He had this - article of – what the humans call _clothing_. He put it on, and it made him – _invisible._

Maybe these humans were a little more technologically advanced than at first thought, mused Megatron. It may or may not be a cause for concern. But he wasn't going to let his brother know that. "So they've mastered electro disruption as well?" he said casually. "A dying art on Cybertron, because of the trouble it causes. Then, thinking of the racer who had caused them both so much grief over the vorns with his factional wavering, he said "it might be a good thing, Prime, for Mirage to have some competition. Even the score a little. You know what I mean?"

Why did his brother always have to think in terms of scores and competition? He was missing the point completely. "No, Megatron," he said, exasperated now. "You don't understand! It's not like that. This wasn't a generating device it was – well a piece of – _cloth_. He draped it over him and he was - gone."

"So it was a piece of electro disruptive cloth?"

Prime decided to get tougher. "Look," he said "I don't think so, Megatron. Now you listen to me! I don't think it was anything technologically advanced at all. None of this stuff is. It seems to be to do with something quite different. They call it – _magic_."

Megatron thought for a moment. The term was ringing another bell. "I have heard that word before," he said, "spoken in ancient Cybertronian. Was it not said that in the time of Alpha Trion some of the Alpha caste possessed magical abilities?"

"Yes, indeed Megatron!" At last, thought Prime, he seemed to be getting through. "I have a similar recollection. But all our records of such things are long lost. And with our advanced technology, it has not concerned us on Cybertron for many aeons."

The Decepticon leader now confessed to himself that he really was starting to find this quite interesting. "very well, Prime," he said, "you have my attention. What else can they do?"

At the change of attitude shown by his brother, Optimus Prime relaxed. Then he lowered his voice – almost as though he expected that they may not be alone in the canyon. What he was about to say would, he knew, be the hardest thing for his brother to grasp. "They have these little wooden sticks, Megatron," he said. "They call them - _wands_. They point them at people. Can make them do things. Hurt them. Do quite a lot of damage, seemingly. Even kill them!"

Now the Decepticon leader was puzzled. "You mean - Like a gun?" he said.

"No, more than a gun, Megatron!" These things have a wide range of uses. They can be used on objects as well, and they can make things get bigger, smaller, change shape, explode, disappear.... It seems they can use them to manifest holograms too. You name it!"

Now Megatron reconsidered his initial evaluation of his brothers' state of mind. "Oh come on, Prime! That's not possible!"

"I've seen it!" Prime knew that he must not lose his brother at this crucial point. "Megatron, he used his stick on me and I was the size of a turborat! Then he used it on a stone and made it the size of a transformer ..." His voice trailed off a little. That part had been profoundly embarrassing. Even though Fudge had quickly reversed the effects.

When the Decepticon leader just stared at him, he went on, working up to what, he knew, was the _piece de resistance_: "And here's the clincher, Megatron. These humans can _transform_! Yes, they can! They can turn themselves into other things. This Fudge character turned himself into a desk as a demonstration. I couldn't believe it!"

His brother shook his head, sadly. He went on, "And Megatron, they can fly! They ride these wooden propellant devices called broomsticks. To get around and - I believe they have races on them too, and a whole sport has developed around them."

The Decepticon leader was now incredulous. He could only wonder that his brother had lost it so badly. What was wrong with that medical officer they had? Why had he not spotted this? Sheer incompetence! Megatron made a mental note to see that Ratchet got an extra special pasting on the battlefield when they were out there again.

He decided to keep playing along, however. "How do these humans get to be like this?" he asked.

"It seems they're born this way ..." Prime was still perfectly serious. "Then they go to this special school where they learn how to master the arts. It's in a place ordinary humans can't find and have never heard of, and they can only get to it on this special train. ..." he paused " ... their sparklings don't mix with the – ordinary - ones, you see. Oh, and they have a special name for the ordinary humans, too. They call them "Muggles."

Megatron decided it was time to bring this to a close. He had things to do, places to go, and he needed to put the kybosh on this crazy stuff right now. It was clearly nonsense. Or if it wasn't ...

"If you ask me, Prime, the best thing we could do is to find they're lair and blow them away! I think you were right to call this meeting. We do need to work together on this."

Prime could only look imploringly at his brother. "Megatron, I beg of you to take this seriously! We would not be able to accomplish such a mission. These characters are not all in one place. In fact, they're all over the planet. They seem to get on with each other much better than ordinary humans. And you wouldn't even know one if you saw it!"

Megatron looked t his brother. Now he thought about it, Prime looked tired. He must, at least, be due for a vacation. Maybe he just needed a bit more understanding and reassurance. "Look, Prime ..." he said "I don't owe you any favours, but I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll get Ravage and Lazerbeak on to it. They can track them. Now I know there are those within your ranks who may be able to lend a hand, so for just this once I'm prepared to put our differences aside ..."

"Megatron!" Prime was angry now. "For once in your life will you listen ..." if only he had some way he could show his brother ...

And then he remembered it. Yes! That was it. How could he have forgotten! Opening a cavity in his arm, he brought out a small bottle containing a bright purple liquid.

The Decepticon leader's optics flared and he beamed when he saw it. "Ah! Prime! You brought some Premium Grade! How thoughtful! It's rather a small quantity, but better than nothing at all ..."

Prime looked his brother directly in the optics. "It is not Premium, Megatron!" he said. "I omitted to tell you that they make special energon as well called 'potions'. Now watch this ..."

Then, while Megatron watched, he poured a small quantity of the liquid over a rock.

Megatron folded his arms and waited_. Keep humouring him_ ... he thought. But then he rapidly unfolded them. Then he positively _gaped_.

The rock rose slowly into the air. It hung there suspended for a few moments; and then it broke into a myriad of coloured particles which proceeded to perform a swirling dance right in front of the astonished Decepticon's optics. Then, as he struggled to make sense of the phenomenon and to find some rational explanation for it, the particles formed themselves into a floating Autobot symbol. They hovered, before transforming again into a Decepticon symbol. Then there was a loud bang and a flash and the particles disappeared. In their place, a pretty white bird rose and flew away up up into the blue sky.

Prime did not ever remember a time when he had seen his brother look so – speechless. Before that could change, he said "now don't go asking me what the scientific explanation is, Megatron, because there isn't one. I had Wheeljack carry out an analysis on a small part of that liquid and it is – a substance the humans call _vinegar_." Then when the Decepticon still said nothing, he said "I think we should play their game, Megatron! I have the sense that they could destroy us most easily."

Megatron nodded slowly. He was still trying to make sense of what he had just seen. Had he really seen it? Yes, he had. And if these creatures could do that ... then maybe there was just a hint of sensibility in Prime's suggestion ...

"All right, Prime!" he said stiffly. It would not do to give an impression that his brother was right. Just that, for the moment, he would give him the benefit of the doubt. "What are their terms?"

Prime sighed, relieved beyond all measure, but feeling exhausted now and wishing he didn't still have to spell out the hardest part.

"They want some representatives from our race to attend this special school of theirs in a demonstration of cooperation between our factions, Megatron, and their race. But not just anyone. It has to be Transformers with an aptitude for – _magic_ ...."

Now Megatron started to feel angry. How dare this lot, however 'special' they were, tell him what he could and couldn't do. Him – Megatron! The future ruler of the universe ...

Prime was still talking. "They have four groups with quite different characteristics in this school and I was asked to choose an Autobot who would fit best into each group ...." He looked at his brother, "... whilst I had no trouble with a candidate for three of these groups, I did with the fourth. It seems like the most likely candidate for that group would be – a _Decepticon_."

The Decepticon leader was still cross. "I see," he said. "And if we don't cooperate?"

"They say they will - permanently disable us. And after what I saw from Fudge's visit – I believe them, Megatron!"

Megatron thought for a moment. Clearly, the answer lay in this _school._ A chance to infiltrate their headquarters. Yes, that was it! There was always a solution, no matter how impossible things seemed. Well, whatever idiots Prime sent to the place, they make not take advantage of the situation but he would. "Which Autobots have you chosen?" he asked.

"I had to choose according to who would most suit the groups but I also took into account of who would be most able to cope with the situation, Megatron. Now, they have one group who do not come from great beginnings but have big sparks and much courage...."

"Hmmmn ..." said Megatron, "that doesn't sound as though it's up our alley at all, Prime!"

"No, indeed," Prime said quickly. "I have decided that – Bumblebee should take up that position."

Curious now, and mildly amused, Megatron forgot his anger temporarily "An interesting choice, choice, Prime. The young buck shows talent, but seems constrained by some of your more veteran types. I am sure he will welcome the chance to further his career ..."

Prime went on: "It seems that these _wizards _also have much to do with natural things on this planet, and they are in touch with – creatures we haven't seen yet, and many strange plants. They wanted one who was interested in that sort of thing. I am sending Hound...."

Megatron beamed. Now that was good news. It dawned him also that this would not only be an opportunity to dispose of this new threat, but a way to get rid of troublesome Autobots as well. "A good choice, Prime! we won't have to put up with those holograms any more – at least, not those generated by the normal means!"

"Then they wanted one who was intelligent and resourceful, sharp and quick witted. I am sending Mirage. Also, as an Alpha caste, Mirage is the only one among us who may have knowledge of ancient Cybertronian magic."

Even better! Since the spy had decided he was on Prime's side this time around, he had caused Megatron no end of problems. "Another most useful choice Prime! Now, where do we come in?"

Prime was matter of fact, now that he had his brother's cooperation. "The fourth group would seem to consist of individuals who are devious and self interested. They believe themselves better than everybody else, and go to great lengths to get their own way. They will cheat, lie and steal if necessary to obtain what they want. That's where I need your help, Megatron. I don't have any Autobots who fit that description."

Megatron smiled broadly, a glint in his crimson optics. "Why, Prime, there are so many Decepticons who do that I would be hard pushed to choose the best one for the job ..."

Then a sudden thought came to him. If this was a chance to get rid of troublesome Autobots, then why not troublesome Decepticons as well. Why not his _most troublesome_ Decepticon ...?"

"Starscream," he said, "is, however, outstanding in his possession of those qualities. It will be him!"

Despite not having particularly been taken by Fudge, and desoite being unhappier than he had let on about this whole deal, Optimus Prime did feel instantly sorry for the students at this Hogwarts place when Megatron said that. Then he remembered that Fudge had siad that the Sparklings were more than able to handle themselves. And they would have the Autobots, and those three ought to be able to keep Starscream in line. "The choice is yours, Megatron," he said. "But just bear this in mind. Whoever you send is going to learn some of this magic. Beware that the one you choose does not end up more powerful than you!"

Megatron laughed. "I think that has been attempted on a number of occasions, Prime. And proved futile on every one." Now he felt much happier. The thought of telling Starscream he had to go and stay in a place nobody else on the planet knew about or could see filled him with utmost glee.

"We are agreed, then, Megatron?" said Prime.

"Agreed, Prime!"

The Decepticon leader departed, now delighted with the outcome of the meeting. Despite the rock episode, he still thought that it was probably all vastly overexaggerated, a manifestation of his brother's paranoia. How could these mere squishies do all those things? But, just in case, they had an opportunity to find out. And if they couldn't really do it all - as he suspected - then they would get taken out, for wasting the time of the great Megatron. If they could – then surely all the chosen "students" were in for an interesting ride. And the thought of those Autobots and - better still - Starscream getting turned into something highly unpleasant or made to vanish with a wooden stick was a most pleasing proposition.

The Autobot leader departed, thankful that Megatron had cooperated. He had not told his brother everything. From what Fudge had said about the dark wizards, the last thing he wanted was them making contact with Megatron and some sort of alliance being formed. This way, their race was bound together on the right side.

Now, to get the "students" ready for their assignment. He only hoped the arrangement would work the way it should.

* * *

_Stand aside Harry and Draco – they're coming!_


	2. Chapter1: Dumbledore's Plan

**== Hogwarts Transformed ==**

**By Ayngel

* * *

**

_I do not own Tranformers or any of the characters and concepts within. Likewise Harry Potter, to which everything in connection with belongs to JK Rowling. I make no money from this or any other story which I have written about Transformers or Harry Potter._

_No warnings!!._

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this. I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been somewhat preoccupied with a more serious story – _Forbidden Fantasies_ – which has somehow become 100,000 or so words long. I decided I needed a break from that this week though – so back to Hogwarts.

I'm glad I did wait to go on with this as I've got a much better idea of where it's going. I'm also able to clarify certain facts now:

This is a G1 crossover, but it is set in 1994 - during the _Goblet of Fire_. The Autobots have been on Earth for 10 years and have been given Mount St Hilarys and the land around it as a permanent base. They travel the world, doing human good works. Cybertron is still not fixed up, but some of the bots have come and gone from there. The Decepticons departed in mid 1986 and took refuge on an asteroid between Earth and Cybertron, but all the old band have recently returned and they are back in a new base under the North Sea ....

This story should perhaps should be entitled "_The Goblet – the Real Story – what JK left out ..._" That should give you some idea!

Enjoy ....

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dumbledore's Devious Plan**

**Hogwarts: August 1994**

Rubeus Hagrid looked out of the open staff room window to the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry far below.

The bulk of the ancient towered buildings cast a long shadow over the lawns and leafy green pathways of the grounds below. The first term had not yet started, so they were empty of students, but armies of birds flitted among the ancient stone walls and archways, chirping and nest building and teaching their young to fly. Beyond the lawns, the lake shimmered in the afternoon summer sun and a soft grey mist hung over the mountains rising beyond.

Hagrid shivered. The place was as beautiful as ever, the temperature balmy, and yet there was a chill in the air. This was going to be a difficult year. He'd only just hung on to his job last year and there were bound to be a whole new raft of difficult students with parents eyeing him unhappily and asking Dumbledore questions about why _that gamekeeper_ was teaching their children. And that was without the approaching Triwizard Tournament, the pet dragon he'd ordered from Bill Weasley, Death Eaters hanging around, the possible physical form of _you know who_ manifesting and – _now this_!

Beside him, the Magical Creatures teacher heard Professor Flitwick clear his throat nervously and his attention came back to the softly lit room with its antique furniture and comfortable furnishings. Opposite, beside the fireplace – in which was placed a large vase of colourful flowers, blooming vociferously - sat Professor Snape, motionless, dressed in black as always, his face expressionless. Beside him Professors McGonegall and Sprout, their faces serious and anxious. Professor McGonegall's hands twitched in her lap. Hagrid was certain they all felt as dubious about this latest proposal as he did.

Seated in a large high backed chair in between Hagrid and McGonegall was Professor Dumbledore, light from the dim chandeliers sparkling from his silver hair and beard and the pendants adorning the front of his long orange robe. He was addressing them with enthusiasm. "Now make no mistake about it," he was saying, "this is one of the most important exercises in interplanetary liaison the Ministry of Magic has ever undertaken - so much so that an entire new department – the Department of Interspecies Magical Education has been formed ...."

His wise old eyes sparkled keenly. "Now these – _Autobots _..." he went on, ".... are the first offworld visitors ever of which not only the magical community but Muggles, too, have been aware. They have been helping the Muggles to – do Muggle things more efficiently – and will likely be here for a while. It is important, therefore, especially in the current climate, that we get to know them as well as possible and that they assist us as much as they can in the times ahead. The first wave of Autobot students will commence at the start of term, and have today been sent instructions to attend Diagon alley. They will be welcomed with the other first years and will go through the usual sorting hat process. Only after that will they be admitted to a year more fitting their levels of maturity within their designated houses ..."

"I'm still far from happy about this Albus!" Minerva McGonagall cut in. "So much on our plates – Death Eaters, dead Muggles, dementors, maybe even _you know who. _I don't see teaching what are essentially a bunch of advanced Muggle type contraptions can possibly make things better!"

Beside her Professor Sprout nodded in agreement. "I agree!" she said. "We wouldn't have Muggles in here – not that I've got anything against the poor dears - so why Muggle-like machines? Apart from anything else - it just isn't fair!" There were general murmurings of concurrence. Behind Dumbledore, an old man in the picture hanging by the window – one of the few who had not wandered elsewhere to enjoy the summer sun – nodded emphatically too.

"What beats me …" Professor Flitwick squeaked from his place beside the fireplace, " … is why with all that's going on in our own world we have to do this now when you say these – offworlders - have been in the Earthly Realm for ... how long?"

"Ten years." Snape answered solemnly. His eyes glittered coldly. "Nearly as long as I have taught at Hogwarts." He picked up a mug of something steaming which had been sitting on the mantlepiece and took a sip, his face still expressionless.

Professor Dumbledore's voice was as patient and calm as ever. "Ah my dear and devoted staff!" He said affectionately. "You will have to bear with me whilst I try and address all of your concerns! "For a start, these are not just Muggle like machines. They are autonomous beings. Their race is an ancient one and in my research into the history of Intergalactic Magic I have ascertained that they once had quite a magical contingent among them. It is my view that certain of them have an aptitude for magic. Indeed, already they have some magical type abilities. They can change their form. There are those who can apparate and disapparate. They can make objects appear to be there when they're not really there and - one of them can become invisible – without a cloak!"

A mutter went around the room, the teachers unsure what to make of this latest revelation.

"Of course, Dumbledore went on, "none of this is real magic. It's more a sort of advanced Muggle type talent –_ technology_, the Muggles call it. But the point is, the Transformers take it all in their stride, and if they do develop true magical abilities – well my hunch is that they will be very good at it indeed!"

Professor McGonegall stirred exasperatedly. "Well for heavens sake then Albus – why would you want to bring them here and teach it to them?" she said. "I mean – they're not like us! They're not even like Muggles! Anything could happen. What if what we teach them goes all - _wrong._ The consequences hardly bear thinking about!"

There were murmurs of general agreement. "yes!" squeaked Flitwick. "And we don't even know if we'd be able to put it right!"

Hagrid agreed. "I heard they was already fonda makin' explosions," he grunted. "Won't be no good if they blow 'ogwarts to smithereens!"

"Don't we have enough trouble with dark wizards?" asked Professor Sprout. From his corner by the flowers, Snape eyed her dangerously. The old man in the portrait was nodding again. The potions master shot him a venomous glance as well.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and beamed at them all. Sweet scents wafted in from outside the window and birds twittered. "Ah but that is precisely why we are doing this!" he said. "Why do we teach _anyone _magic at Hogwarts? Why - so that they will not run around using it uncontrolled! It is no different with these Transformers – except that there is all the more need for them to control it and for us to know what they can do. We cannot risk them finding out how to do it off their own bats. Or, worse still …" he sat up and dropped his voice to a whisper, his eye on Professor Sprout, " … being taught dark magic by one of – _you know who's_ minions!"

A rustle went through the group. All the teachers now looked a mixture of uneasy and unconvinced. The headmaster looked from one to the other of them all in turn, allowing his eyes to meet with theirs. Nobody said anything. The man in the portrait folded his arms, looking unhappy. Snape sipped unemotionally at his steaming brew.

The headmaster went on, relaxing a little. "Now, remember how I told you all that the Autobots are basically peace loving beings who have the Muggles' best interests at heart?" There was an uneasy nodding. Glances at each other. "Remember how I also told you how some other – offworlders - came here as well, the Autobots' enemies, the Decepticons?" More nodding. Dumbledore leaned forward again. "Then you will remember how I said they were different!" he said. "How they didn't care for Muggles and wanted to take what they needed from the Earth and kill all the Autobots and go back to their own world. They caused no end of bother for both the Autobots and the poor Muggles and were starting to cause imbalances in the magical dimensions …"

A few people shifted in their seats but he had their attention now.

"And, if you recall …" the Headmaster went on, "that was why the Ministry gave the Autobots some 'assistance' to persuade the Decepticons to go away. You know, the odd spell, a few scary creatures, even had some of them transported back in time once and fighting a dragon - although they never suspected our existence at the time, any more than Muggles do ..."

Snape had put his mug down and was staring thoughtfully at the flowers in the grate. Hagrid shifted in his seat and Flitwick fidgeted again. The man in the portrait looked curious.

Dumbledore leaned still further forward , as though imparting something very secret. "About four months ago, this _Decepticon _element returned to a new base in the North Sea." he said. "The Ministry immediately dispatched dementors to the area and the merpeople have been keeping a strict vigil. There has been no fighting as yet – in fact the Decepticon leader who is the brother of the Autobot leader seems to be on quite amiable terms with him - but the Muggle Governments are afraid this will not last…."

Professor McGonegall and Sprout looked at each other "Oh my! That must be near Azkaban …" gasped McGonegall.

The headmaster's face was grim. "Not that close actually," he said. "But close enough! Now you can begin to understand why we are doing this at a time when the dark side may be on the rise! The Autobots would not, I believe, turn to it. They will still need to learn control of their powers, but they would not be swayed by You-know-who. But the Decepticons might!" he rose from his chair. "And we cannot allow that to happen!"

The headmaster began to pace slowly towards the far window. All heads were turned in his direction. He reached the window and stared out for a few moments. Then he turned back to them. "That is why we not only have three Autobots coming here but also two Decepticons ..." There was a stifled gasp. "It was only one, he said. But I thought it wise to at least approach even numbers. One of the Autobots …" his voice trailed off. He looked back through the window into the thickening light. Whatever he had been going to say, he obviously thought better of it.

Now there was a fresh murmuring , the voices getting louder, with comments like "asking for trouble," "bad enough as it is," "should just put an immobilizer charm on this base ..." only Snape did not participate. He continued to stare at the flowers, still sipping on his drink.

"Well that's just the cats whiskers! We're doomed for sure now!" Hagrid burst out, and Professors Sprout and Snape both glared at him.

"I understand your reasoning in controlling what they do, Albus!" Professor McGonegall spoke up, staring up at him. "But there's no guarantees! As it is we have students whose parents are openly connected with Death Eaters …" she looked across at Snape whose black eyes glittered dangerously.

"Indeed!" said Professor Flitwick. "What if the sorting hat puts these Decepticons in Slytherin?"

Snape looked furious and the others stared questioningly at the headmaster, his distinctive figure outlined by the fading evening light still creeping through the window. "I suspect the hat may do just that, Minerva .., Filius!" he nodded to each of them. "However, think about it." He started back towards them. "In the case of those students you speak of, we are able to not only teach them how to control their magic but also why not to go to the dark side. So far none of them have, no matter what the indoctrination at home. Aside from that we get a very valuable insight into what their parents are up to. That is what I propose to do here. …"

He stopped and his eyes glittered with the powerful magic he could wield. "And if we learn that any Transformers, from either side, are forming inappropriate allegiances then they will be asked to leave the planet at once! The Autobot leader has been left in no doubt about our powers and that a lack of cooperation and respect for our doctrines will not be tolerated. And he will have made this clear to the Decepticon leader by now." He returned to his chair and sat back down. "Our enemies in their current disarray could not prevent this."

There were mutterings suggestive now of some acceptance which had not been there before.

Dumbledore now smiled at each of them in turn. "Hopefully it will not come to that," he said. "Hopefully, we will have a new brace of powerful wizards on side against _You know Who._ And by inviting both sides in then hopefully we encourage the Decepticons to think differently and for both the Autobots and Decepticons to mend their differences. That is what we try to do with the Muggles – and admittedly we are not always successful. But sometimes we are – very successful."

There was a silence. All knew the headmaster spoke the truth, and Albus Dumbledore's calm logic was sometimes difficult to argue with.

He seemed to want to bring the discussion a conclusion now. "We share the universe with many creatures, my friends," he said amiably. "Have we not been having visitations since the dawn of time? The Earth Magical community has always been open and welcoming. It is deep within the Intergalactic doctrines that we share our knowledge where we can."

Nobody spoke, and so he went on: "This is a new situation for Muggles. They will need all the help they can get if Y_ou know Who_ rises again." Once again, a shudder went around the group. "Muggles cannot know about Wizards or their powers" said Dumbledore solemnly. "but they do know that Transformers can do magic type things. The Transformers would be able to help them with real magic without them knowing. I believe this will be a good thing for Muggles."

A murmur went around the room. Hagrid looked out of the window. Outside, the dusk had well and truly started to fall, and a few reflections glittered in the lake, cast from the towers above. Beyond the mountains loomed, their outlines barely visible in the gloom. He brought his bushy browed eyes back inside and they settled on the portrait behind the Headmaster. The old man had gone – no doubt to tell other portrait dwellers what he had just overheard.

From his corner by the flowers, Snape stirred darkly. "I would just like to add," he said, "that our primary task should be to see that these students, whoever or whatever they are, observe school protocols. I believe that would be a little more productive than a state of paranoia if they happen to be in Slytherin. Besides," he managed a rare and thin smile, "you all know that I am not adverse to using certain methods if I need to bring anyone into line – especially recalcitrant aliens!"

There was an awkward silence. "Well said!" Professor Sprout piped up. Then there were murmurs of agreement, and Professor McGonegall eyed the potions master shrewdly and said "Well, Severus! It appears that for once we may be of like mind!" Dumbledore laughed. "Indeed my dear Professors" he said. "I would not expect any lesser standard of behaviour from any student here on account of their species, nor would I expect any additional leniency or severity to be accorded."

Something was bothering Professor Flitwick, who had become agitated again. "All this - philosophical stuff - is all well and good!" he burst out. "But what I keep wondering is how when they're kept alive with electricity they are going to live here, at Hogwarts, where we don't have any!"

"Yeah," Hagrid added. "And aren't they somewhat - _ big_ - too? I heard they're even bigger n'centaurs. 'ow are they goin' to fit in the dormitories an' around them house tables in the hall?" He was encouraged by nods of agreement from Professors McGonegall and Sprout.

"A good point!" said Flitwick.

Professor Dumbledore beamed. "Severus?" he said looking in the direction of the potions master. Snape was silent for a moment. He looked from Hagrid to Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick as though he suddenly felt a little awkward about having to demonstrate he knew more about this than he had previously let on. But he made up for it with a disdainful stare. "They run on self generated energy like we do – the equivalent of food," he said.

He went on, his eyes black and glittery. "The potion on which they subsist is quite easy to make," he said. "It's called _energon _– and I shall be making it – with a few additives. One of those will be polyjuice potion. It will give them a human appearance ..."

From the others came exclamations. "Only appearance?" Flitwick squeaked, interrupting, "That means they'll still be these machine things underneath! I heard they like to turn themselves into Muggle cars and aeroplanes. What if they want to do that here?"

That made Hagrid sit up again. "Well that is a bother!" he said. "We 'aven't got no garages or 'angers 'ere. An I ain't got no room in the carriage shed. An' what if they go off with that car of the Weasley's in the Forbidden Forest? That thing's gone feral enough without gettin' any encouragement. Upsets the centaurs and thestrals somethin' rotten, it does ..."

"What about my mandrakes?" said Professor Sprout. "they're allergic to polyjuice. If there's an remnants on their clothes ..."

"_If you would let me finish..."_ Snape glared around the room. Dumbledore smiled quietly to himself. Nobody spoke. "The polyjuice potion is only until Professor McGonegall gets them to the stage where they can undergo complete transfiguration to human form...." Now it was McGonegall's turn to look uncomfortable. "Once that happens, they will be told to remain in that form – at least within the school grounds. Besides ..." he gave Hagrid another cold look. "They aren't very likely to do that seeing as how there aren't any roads. They're civilised, these Transformers. Unlike that – Weasley lot ..."

Hagrid felt anger flare inside, as he always did when Snape picked on his favourite students. He opened his mouth to say something, but Professor Flitwick spoke up again. "Isn't this going to upset the ghosts dreadfully, having people here which aren't – what they seem to be? You know how twittery they are about stuff like that…." He looked around at the still largely empty picture frames. "And the portraits ..."

"And the the whomping willow!" said Sprout. It gets frightfully upset by anything out of the ordinary. We've only just settled it after that fiasco last year with Remus Lupin!"

Snape opened his mouth but Dumbledore took control again. "The ghosts are never happy about anything," he said "the whole ghostful state is an unhappy one. I would not be concerned with that if I were you. As for the portraits and the willow ... there will be the usual dramas as with any new arrival but they will settle down."

Now McGonegall asked the question which had most concerned her all along. "With everything which is going to be happening," she said, 'with the troubles, and the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang – and the Tournament -and now this -how are we going to protect the Potter boy?"

There were general murmurs of agreement except from Snape, who muttered: "The Universe does _not_ revolve around the Potter boy!"

"Thank you Severus ..." Dumbledore cast the potions master a slightly reproachful look. Then he looked around at all of them, a twinkle in his eye. "I am hoping this will greatly assist us with protecting the Potter boy, indeed ..." he chuckled. "There could be one next term who almost completely assumes the protection of Harry Potter! A most unexpected source of strength, if the predictions are right! Mind you," he chuckled some more, "You would need to believe Professor Trelawney ...!"

Before anyone could ask anything further, or protest at this source of information, the door opened and Filch appeared, Mrs Norris at his feet, shuffling in and pushing a trolley laden with afternoon tea, his long straggly hair dangling unkemptly. Attention was temporarily diverted away from Transformers and Snape and Trelawney and to the hot steaming teapots and delicious looking cakes and scones.

"Ah!" said Dumbledore, "thank you Filch! I think we are just about through with our "chat" – this will nicely round off the afternoon!" Filch grunted and shuffled away, his usual miserable demeanour apparent.

As the caretaker and his cat left, Dumbledore raised his teacup. "Here's to a year of excitement, success and triumph," he said. Without comment, the other Hogwarts teachers raised their cups in silent concurrence.

Nobody noticed that Rubeus Hagrid might not have been quite as enthusiastic as the others. Being endowed with the job of fixing up the problems of the misfits and unusuals at Hogwarts, he could not help but wonder what new and special role he would end up playing when it came to this new incursion. More, through, a fierce protective instinct arose towards Harry Potter. Any would be guardians or saviours would have to answer to him – and his menagerie of magical creatures – first.

* * *

_I hope you like it. Please R and R. I had great fun writing it. Next – magical notification arrives at the Ark and the D base, Lucius takes and interest and the Hogwarts kids discuss their new classmates!!!_

_Promise not to take so long next time! **A**_


	3. Chapter 2: Important Messages

**== Hogwarts Transformed ==**

**By Ayngel**

**

* * *

  
**

_I do not own Transformers or any of the characters and concepts within. Likewise Harry Potter, to everything in connection with belongs to JK Rowling. I make no money from this or any other story which I have written about Transformers or Harry Potter_

_Still no warnings!!. Mild suggestions of drug use but not enough in my view to alter rating :-)

* * *

_

Hope everyone had a good Xmas and new year. Thank you so much for your reviews, all.

This is proving great fun to write!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Important Messages**

**1st August 1998. **

**Optimus Prime's personal sun deck on the Ark.**

* * *

Optimus Prime settled back in his recliner, enjoying the feel of the Earth sun on his front panels as it shone brightly upon his personal sundeck in the uppermost levels of the Ark. A gentle breeze wafted over him, the only sounds its soft sigh and the odd bird call from the mountain further up. On the little table beside him was a cocktail of finest vintage energon, imported especially from the undamaged cellars they had discovered in the ruined city of Iacon. Prime smiled to himself, looking forward with relish to sampling the brew undisturbed and pleased that he had told Red Alert that he was strictly not contactable that afternoon.

It was so_ nice_ to be able to relax like this! The Decepticons had given very little trouble since their return. Megatron seemed preoccupied with problems at their new North Sea location, which was too far away to give the Decepticons anything like the strategic advantage they had enjoyed in the Pacific. The Human Relations agenda was going swingingly well. Better still, Prime had not heard anything further from that dreadful _Ministry of Magic_.

Shuttering his optics, Prime wondered dreamily if that character Fudge had decided to forget about his proposal. Or, maybe he was just a "nutcase," the human equivalent of a "glitch-freak" who did really have any 'powers'. Maybe he'd said a few weird things and the "demonstration" had been just a glitch in Prime's own circuits. Earth's magnetic field did funny things to robots sometimes.

A shudder passed momentarily through the circuits of the Autobot leader. Seriously, he hoped that was the case. There were so many aspects to the alternative that to a cybernetic being were just too awful to contemplate. The whole idea of non scientific powers was bad enough, without there being an "evil" contingent lurking around too. Prime thought back also to the reaction he'd had from the ones he'd selected to go to this Hogwarts place. Hound had roared with laughter and asked him if he wasn't due for a vacation and Mirage had fixed him with that stubborn "I don't have to do anything you say" look and said he'd give no guarantees. Only Bumblebee had shown any real enthusiasm for the project, and he had gone into such a state of overexcitement that his human friend had had to calm him down. It was hardly encouraging.

Of course, he had affirmed his authority and given them stern orders, ignoring the disdainful look on the Racer's face and the smirks of the Tracker. But all in all it would be_ soo_ much better if he didn't have to deal with it at all.

Well, hopefully he wouldn't. Taking the first sip of the excellent liquid, Prime allowed the sweet energising compounds to wash softly around his processing chamber, enjoying the anticipation of the pleasant sensations to come.

* * *

**Security Room, the Ark**

Red Alert looked with pride at the battery of camera monitors and alarms spread out before him, marking every centimetre of the heavily electrified perimeter fence around the designated Autobot area. Turning his attention to the monitors stationed at the entrances and exits he smiled to himself, pleased with the latest arrangements. At first, he had been disgruntled at the decision to leave the Ark where it was rather than insist on moving it to a new location. Now, he could see the wisdom of it. They really were much safer up on the mountain. They had a good lookout of who was coming and going and were less likely to attract human sightseers determined to get a glimpse of the "visitors."

Turning his attention to the control room, however, made Red not nearly so happy. A glance at the monitor showed the twins and Cliffjumper on duty, supposedly surveying the Japanese Prime Minister's visit to the White House with Teletran 1. Clearly, however, they were doing nothing of the kind! Sunstreaker lounged back in a recliner, optics shuttered, in obvious recharge, whist on the screen, Sideswipe and Cliffjumper were shouting and laughing, engrossed in some game in which fake humans were bashing each other.

Red shook his head, muttering to himself. Outrageous! The moment Prime was off the air, everyone completely slacked off. No doubt most of the others were languishing in their rooms or on decks involved in less than vigilant activities too! It was just a shame that that some of the more sensitive Bots who had objected to the installation of devices in their rooms had gotten their way. Otherwise, Red would have recorded the despicable inaction and presented it to Prime to show him what an undisciplined, unruly lot he had brought to Earth!

He fumed. Didn't everybody realize how hard it was for him, the overworked and underpaid Red Alert, to see that nothing or nobody invaded the sanctity of their base? Well he would make them see! It was time for a nice little testing of the new arrangements...

Red smiled to himself as he went to hit the big red master switch which would throw the Ark into a test emergency status, checking as he did, nevertheless, that the circuits to Prime's personal deck were disconnected. It wouldn't do to upset the leader, even if Red did disapprove of his inappropriate leisure times. But just before his fingers reached the button, something caught his optic on the monitor displaying the main entrance. He looked, and looked again. Then he simply could not believe what he saw! Wending its way along the corridor to the control room, apparently having avoided detection by any of the sensors, was a small winged creature.

Red snapped into action. It had to be Lazerbeak! But how? Ingenious although he knew Soundwave to be, Red could not see how in the universe the bird had got here from the other side of the globe and then in here. But this was no time to puzzle - or get cross about it. It just proved that under no circumstances could they relax!

Sealing off all other corridors so the bird would be confined. He yelled, "_Control Room, come in!_" knowing his voice would come through with a deafening boom.

The result was less than what Red would have hoped for. Sunstreaker jerked violently and sat up looking extremely cross. Sideswipe stopped laughing and looked around him. "Huh?" he said. Cliffjumper, whose turn it evidently was, squeaked; "All right, all right! Just hang ten ..." and carried on with the game. "Hey!" he yelled. "You ruined my dropkick!"

"Prepare for conflict!" Red yelled. "It's Lazerbeak!"

But it was too late. Red watched in horror as the bird swept in.

* * *

**On the North Sea floor, twenty leagues from the Decepticon base**

Swindle patrolled the perimeter of the base, pleased that alone of the Combaticons he had been the only one allowed back to Earth and even more pleased that he'd been chosen to go on patrol today.

Despite the dreadfully miserable atmosphere which seemed to have hung around the base ever since they got back here, he had still managed to find opportunities which the ocean offered. The coast around here was evidently quite dangerous to human ships because there were a large number of them scattered in pieces on the ocean floor. With Rumble's help, he'd managed to salvage some useful lengths of metal and other trinkets which he'd flogged to the Coneheads for quarters improvements. Then there was the gaseous substance leaking out of the rocks in a secret grotto which could be bottled and liquefied and then added to energon and it made you feel all light headed and happy. He'd done all right fortune flogging that too, it had gone some way towards counteracting the prevailing misery.

Then, just the other day, he'd ventured to the shallower regions only to find humans in slick black suit things picking little creatures off the rocks. When they'd seen him they'd brought out weapons and fired, very admirable considering the size of them compared to the size of him. He'd come to the conclusion that they must have been doing something they shouldn't, and that because of this they were probably his types – even if they were human.

Swindle had made good use of his own weapons, blowing apart the things the humans breathed through so that they'd had to beat a hasty retreat to the surface. He'd followed. Being able to speak English quite well after his dealings with various humans back in 1985, Swindle had ended up chatting with them and sipping energon on the jetty whilst they drank their _beer _drink and told him all about their job – endangered species smuggling – and how if he could get them _really _rare creatures from the depths they would pay him Earth credits. Swindle had been delighted at such an easy score! He knew how useful Earth credits could be.

The humans were happy, too, at his offer him to scour the depths. Said they didn't like it. There were tales of strange sea creatures and demons lurking down there. ...

Right now, Swindle had a cage beside him and, in it, a collection of very ugly, slug like creatures. He wondered what in Kell the humans saw in them, but it was not his job to ask questions. As for the tales, he laughed to himself, thinking how sad it was that humans were bothered by such superstitious nonsense.

Little fish flitted all around as the yellow bot crouched, ankle deep in muddy sand, in front of a rocky outcrop. He was flashing his torch into a deep crevice when the huge three pronged spear whipped over his head and slammed into the sheer rock just inches in front of him.

Swindle jumped back in alarm and spinning around, peered into the greeny gloom, his pump racing. The water was very dark and murky and he could not see well. Peering closer, and adding infrared to his visual spectrum, he could just make out, a short distance away, several forms, human shaped but much bigger and elongated. They clutched what looked like more of the spear things. As he strained his optics, he could see heads and bodies and arms , but no legs. Alarms sounded within. Whoever had thrown the thing had done so with more force than humans had and Swindle remembered, with a chill, that nobody knew he was down here.

"_... demons ..."_ the humans had said.

"Er – Hello there ..." he called out, hearing the waver in his vocaliser.

The forms hovered. Then to his growing horror one of them was approaching through the gloom. As it drew near, yellow eyes flashed in a hideous gray green face and now Swindle could see that the creature had no legs but, instead, a large fishtail which it thrashed from side to side. The memory of an Autobot he had captured last time on Earth called Seaspray - who could turn into a boat and who'd gone on about humans with fishtales - came suddenly to mind and he felt vaguely guilty about what an especially hard time he'd given him. But this thing was not human. And Swindle felt weak when he realized it was eyeing the creatures in the cage with disapproval as it brandished its huge spear.

Swindle attempted to smile at it. "Er - swell day for a swim!" he began.

The creature looked less than amused. Two others, also with spears, came up on either side, and a watery voice spoke. "Where is your silver leader?" it rasped, throatily. "And the winged metal creature? The red and blue one which screams when it can't get its own way ... ?"

Swindle relaxed, just a little. He even managed a chuckle. It looked like they did not want him after all! A familiar idea sprang into his mind. _Why not!_

"Er – yer in luck as it happens !" he said, putting on his best salesman's voice. "I can get 'em for yas ...," he smiled what was ordinarily his most winning smile, " ... we just need to work out what my cut in the deal is ..."

He always wondered afterwards how the creature knew that the part of him it chose to stick its spear into was the most embarrassingly sensitive part of him it could possibly have chosen.

* * *

**Control Room, Autobot Headquarters, The Ark**

There was a flurry of wings, and the bird swept through the doors. _"Stop him!"_ boomed Red Alert. But before they could do anything, the bird was in the control room and swooping in circles. "Hang in there, I'm coming!" yelled Red Alert. Leaping up, he took off out of the security centre and headed for the scene of the intrusion.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Cliffjumper all drew weapons and grouped together in the centre of the room. The bird was still circling, and it was starting to make them dizzy. Sideswipe squinted at it. "That ain't Lazerbeak!" he said.

Cliffjumper's optics narrowed. "I'm don't give a snivelling piece o'pit" he snarled, attempting to aim at the rapidly circling form. "I'm gonna blow it the pit outta here! I'll teach some dumb flyin' turkey to wreck my game!"

"Or to wreck my nana-nap!" yelled Sunstreaker.

"_No, wait! Hold fire!"_ Sideswipe shouted. "It's some kind of Earth bird!"

"So what!" yelled Cliffjumper, and he let off a showy volley of laser fire. He missed, Instead, a deep gouge appeared in the wall next to Teletran 1, who beeped loudly in alarm. "Way to go!" yelled Sunstreaker, leaping in front of him and firing equally stylishly but missing as well. Red Alert, hearing the shots and the shouts, quickened his pace, fretting.

The bird turned amazingly fast and headed straight for Cliffjumper. As it came towards him he was aware of large, glowing wise eyes and a curved beak in which was clasped something white. "Take this!" he yelled but at lightning speed the bird swept over him and, as it did so, a great splash of white gooey substance flew out of it, landing smack in his left optic. "Aargh!" he shrieked, dropping the weapon and clutching at his optic. _"Aarrghh ... I'm blind!!!"_

The bird arced around. Sunstreaker, feeling now that as a matter of principle he must destroy it, let off another shot which ricocheted off one of the lights. The globe blew out with a bang and Teletran let out more frantic beeps. "Damn!" yelled Sunstreaker, repositioning himself and reloading. Cliffjumper was still whimpering in the background. Sunstreaker went to fire again, but he found Sideswipe's hand on the barrel, pulling it down. "No, Sun!" he exclaimed. "We don't fire on Earth creatures! You know what Prime said!"

Sunstreaker grunted, intaking heavily and glaring angrily at the bird as it whooshed round once again and then settled itself on a ventilation pipe next to Teletran 1. He badly wanted to blast it, but not doing so obviously meant something to his twin. He turned his attention instead to what was in the bird's beak. "Hey!" he said. "It's got a bit of paper. And there's some kind of writing on it ...."

The two of them peered forward to get a better look. Behind them, Cliffjumper was still wiping his eye and complaining furiously.

At that moment, Red Alert burst through the doors brandishing a huge rifle. He stared at the two Autobots and followed their gaze to the bird and back again. Panting, he realized also that this was not the Decepticon spybird. "Hey!" Sideswipe was saying, "I remember now! I saw one of those things when I was out with Spike one time. He said it was called an _Owl _..."

Red bristled indignantly. "I don't care what it is, I don't want it in here!" He said. "It just played havoc with my systems. Now I think the best thing we can do is to try and .." he started to move towards the bird, which screeched loudly and flapped its large wings. "Be careful Red!" said Sideswipe. It just gave Cliffy an opticful!" An unprintable sounding swear word issued from the small bot, who had recovered enough to stare at everyone with a squint.

Before Red could reach it, the bird opened its beak and out fell the piece of paper. It fluttered down and landed at Red's feet, and now they could all see it was what the humans called an envelope, something they continued to use as part of their archaic communications system. Taking off, the bird crossed the room and took up a new place above the door. Cliffjumper now joined the others and they all stepped forward and peered at its package. "Hey!" said Cliffjumper. "It's got names on it! It says – er ..." they all bent lower to look, ".... _Bumblebee, Hound, Mirage_ ..." he read out slowly.

Red seethed. "I might have known it!" he snapped. "None of that lot are anything but trouble!" It was true. Bumblebee spent his life running around with that human and doing Primus knew what, Hound insisted on going for drives at all manner of ridiculous hours of the day and night and as for Mirage ...?

Well Red didn't even know if he was there or not half the time! And he refused to cooperate with any of the special security measures. "Well, he snapped, "I think we'll just get them in here and see what they have to say about this!"

'You can't," muttered Sunstreaker. "They're at a race meeting. Mirage has challenged the human cars, you see ..."

Red bristled again at not having been told of this fact. He was supposed to be appraised at all times about who was where! "Well in that case, I'll take care of this!" He took a step towards the envelope, but as he did so the bird screeched loudly and flew overhead again and at the same time the paper receptacle shot into the air, sailed past the astonished security chief and landed just the other side of Sunstreaker. The yellow twin grunted and went to pick it up, but again it leapt out of reach. Cliffjumper tried next. This time the envelope not only leapt in the air but it gave him a loud _whack_ on the side of the head. "Ow!" he yelled. Where it had made contact, a dint appeared. "That's not possible!" Sideswipe gasped.

The envelope settled on the other side of the room, next to Teletran 1, who was now making rather confused sounding beeping noises. The bird hovered above it's charge protectively. "I'll – er - get it," said Sideswipe. "He approached it cautiously, as though it might jump up and bite him, but once gain it flew into the air.

Red had had enough. "This is ridiculous!" He said. He strode firmly over and made a grab for the envelope, but it ascended again. "After it!" he yelled. Then all of a sudden they were all trying to grab it as it hopped around the room and then the bird was screeching, doing low passes, whilst a loud chorus of high pitched beeps issued from Teletran 1.

As Cliffjumper and Red both went for it at once they collided with Sideswipe and the three of them bounced off each other with a loud _clang_ and fell back with more clanging and bangings which echoed of the walls of the control room. They all let out loud groans, especially Cliffjumper who was starting to feel decidedly hard done by.

Then Sunstreaker growled: "The Kell with protocols!" and was blasting at the bird, but he missed and instead the envelope came straight for him. He sidestepped with a cry but it sliced the weapon clean out of his hand and he staggered and fell over Cliffjumper, clattering to the floor and landing in a tangle with the little bot – who let out a loud wail - alongside the others.

Then Sideswipe was groaning and clutching his leg and Sunstreaker was moaning and cursing Cliffjumper and Cliffjumper was cursing everything. Red did the only thing he could. Leaning over and wincing in pain, he activated the com.

"Prime! Come in!" he said in a weak, strangled sounding voice. "We've got ourselves a situation here!"

* * *

**Operations Room, Decepticon Headquarters**

Within the dreary ops room, Megatron stalked angrily up and down. "This is all your fault, Dirge!" He snapped. "If I only had enough energy for a space bridge you'd go straight back to Cybertron!"

The conehead looked at him balefully. "But I haven't done anything ..." he said in his mournful voice.

"Nonsense!" bawled the leader. "The atmosphere on this base has been dismal! Damnit, Dirge! I have the longest faces around me that I've ever seen in my life. And I can't get anyone to do anything! I'm going to be instructing Starscream to do random checks on your weaponry!" It was true. Everyone was completely apathetic. No matter how many threats he used, it made no difference, and many of them seemed drunk half the time. He'd even tried being _nice_ – with no effect either. It was shameful! Apart from anything else, what if his brother somehow found out? The Cons would never be able to walk tall again!

The grey Seeker looked unhappier than ever. "But I've had my negative emotion generation ray switched to neutral!" he was being truthful. Sure, he'd felt unhappy down here, but he generally did, so he hadn't sensed anything out of the ordinary.

The Decepticon leader was glaring at him. "Perhaps you're just such a misery you don't even need it on any more!" he snapped. "Primus! Even the cassettes are moping!"

Dirge just stood there looking as though he may melt into a great unhappy pool. Megatron could stand it no longer. "Oh – _get out!!"_ he said. The Seeker nodded unhappily and made slowly for the door. It hissed shut behind him and Megatron heard his footsteps echoing hollowly away.

Reaching into his energon cupboard, Megatron angrily extracted a cube of his special high grade and ripping the lid off, took a deep swig of the purple liquid. Damnit, even he was drinking during the day now! He sat down at the monitor, which showed nothing but murky green water and strands of weed. Why did it have to be so infernally difficult down here?

He had thought it would be a good spot, away from Prime's prying sensors. But nothing had gone right. The land masses nearby were inflicted by hideous weather systems and had little to offer. Not too far away were generous undersea reserves of gas and oil, but the ocean was bitterly cold, and every time they went on an energy gathering expedition, _something happened_. Like Soundwave and the cassettes getting entangled in that giant squid thing or Starscream's trine falling into deep sea quicksand. Perhaps, he reflected angrily, he should have instructed the Constructicons not to rescue them from that - after all, he was sure the Seeker and his trine were to blame for most of what had happened. They were bound to be trying to thwart his efforts! It was also Starscream's fault Dirge was here – and he had the gall to do nothing but complain about him!

Megatron remembered, then, his little "chat" with Prime. Hopefully, Starscream would be gone soon! Hopefully ....

But nothing more had come of that either! Prime's little "story" was probably a load of claptrap. He had this nonsensical affection for the humans – it was only one step on to start endowing them with imaginary qualities.

The com crackled. _"Megatron ...?"_ It was Swindle's voice. The leader ignored it.

Taking another large sip of the purple liquid, he just hoped Ravage would bring back a successful report about the big black building which lurked in the waters some distance from here. The one which looked interesting, but which somehow they didn't seem able to get close to either without some _incident _occurring ...

"Megatron, please ..." The com again. The voice sounded urgent. "There's these weird human lookin' things here to see you and Starscream. Kinda like a cross between a giant fish and a human."

He cursed. He was sure Swindle had something to do with the inebriated state of the troops, and he was probably high on something now. Another Decepticon it had been a mistake to bring! Well he couldn't be bothered with the hallucinations of some halfwit today! "Tell them I'm busy!" he roared.

"Uh – Megatron I don't really wanna do that. They're kinda – not in a very good mood. The biggest one's got a weapon ..."

Surely the fool was not that non compus! "Well relieve it of its weapon!"

"I tried, but it stabbed me and it fraggin' hurt Megatron! It's big and nasty lookin' and it says it ain't leaving without seeing yuhs."

Megatron let out a deep sigh. He supposed, reluctantly, that this could be something worth checking out. "Oh very well!" he snapped. "Keep it busy! I'm on my way!"

* * *

**Optimus Prime's personal sun deck on the Ark.**

At first, Prime ignored the com call. He had taken several swigs of the vintage high grade now and had just been having a wonderful semi offline vision in which he and Elita one were on the balcony outside their Iacon berthroom and admiring the lights of Iacon. Elita was saying: "They're very pretty Prime, but if we go inside I can show you something even prettier .."

But the voice on the com was insistent and he realised to his annoyance that it was Red Alert. He let out a sigh of exasperation. Hadn't he made himself clear earlier?

"We have an intrusion situation!" Prime noted with dismay that the security chief sounded even more panicked than he had that time on Earth before the Negavator incident. "There's an Earth bird in the operations room!" he wailed.

"An E_arth _bird? **"** Prime sighed again. What in Primus was so bad about that? Red was getting stressed again. He knew it! He made a mental note to speak to Ratchet about it. He was damned if things were going to get out of hand the way they had the last time. "Er - I don't think we need to worry about that too much Red Alert!" he said, trying to sound as amiable as possible. "Just try and escort it out of the Ark. It won't have any weapons...."

"That's a negative, Prime! This bird – it's an _Owl_. And it's brought something really weird!"

Prime froze. And then he sat bolt upright. "A _what_?" he said. In a rush, his mind went back to the meeting with Fudge. Wasn't that one of those birds which was supposed to be ...

The Autobot leader paled. Now he recalled Fudge saying the final summons to Hogwarts would probably involve one of those birds because they were ...

_... M-a-g-i-c ..._

Prime could hardly bear to articulate the word in its head.

"It bought this human communications thing with Bee, Mirage and Hound's names on it and it won't go!" Red was wailing.

That, unfortunately, left the Leader in no doubt. And now in the back ground he realized, to his horror, that could also hear groaning noises. "I'll be right there," he said, wondering what in the Universe he was going to do if his soldiers had been turned into something unspeakable.

Taking a last look at the tranquil setting above, he departed, leaving the cocktail half finished on the table.

* * *

**Decepticon Base**

There were half a dozen of the creatures and they had their spears brandished menacingly. Megatron had to admit that, despite the primitive nature of the weaponry, they were a lot more fearsome and impressive looking than most humans he had encountered. A short distance away, Swindle was visibly trembling. The Decepticon Leader ignored him. "State your business!" he demanded.

The creature which stood at the front, bigger and more powerful looking than the others, spoke. "Our instructions are to collect your second in command. The one with the many talents, which despite its bad temper who would be a better leader than you."

Megatron's optics flared like coals in a wind. The impertinence of it! How dare they make such presumptions about intra Decepticon politics! Well they could just go right back to whatever foul organic place they had come from ....

"Starscream is not here!" he growled.

"Summon him!" the leader commanded. "If you do not comply, we will be forced to take action!" The others took a step forward, spears at the ready.

Megatron let out a snort. However formidable they may look, they were still puny flesh creatures, as far as he was concerned. "Oh yeah?" he said, flipping a switch on his arm. Swindle, unnoticed for the moment, took a few hasty steps away and cowered behind some rocks as the familiar hum of the fusion canon powering reverberated through the water. "It's time for a little bit of ... fish puree!" said Megatron, laughing evilly as he raised his arm.

Things happened very fast then. The Decepticon leader moved into firing stance but a split second before he discharged the bolt of energy it seemed the creatures all simultaneously whipped out little stick things. There was a brilliant blue flash and the leader staggered backwards, rocked by a wave more powerful than even his canon could have produced. Stunned, he floundered in a flurry of sand, fish and various other surprised critters. When he came to, he realized he had been flung backwards about thirty feet and the fishtailed ones were once more in front of him. Gaping past them, Megatron's pump nearly stopped in his chest. There was his fusion canon in pieces, scattered around in the sand. "My weapon!" he groaned.

The big one made a series of bubbly, watery noises to its companion, who nodded, then addressed him. "We will reassemble it for you," he said, "provided you summon the winged one!"

This time Megatron was not game to defy them. He activated his com. "Starscream!" he rasped, "get your aft to proximal sector four immediately. _That is an order!"_ he added.

The creatures looked less antagonistic. They muttered between themselves. "There is one other matter!" said the big one. "The Minister for Magic requires a second Decepticon!"

Megatron's mind reeled. Anything to get his canon back! Then he caught sight of Swindle skulking amongst the rocks and relief flooded his systems. Besides, he thought wickedly, that little piece of pit was responsible for this situation! How good it would be to get rid of him as well!

"No problem - take him!" he gasped.

Swindle opened his mouth to say "_noooooo!"_ but nothing came out of his vocaliser.

* * *

**Control Room, Autobot Headquarters, The Ark**

Although it was not as bad as it could have been, Optimis Prime still winced at the scene in front of him. Sideswipe lay on the floor, groaning and clutching his leg whilst Ratchet, shaking his head grumpily and snapping at the red twin to be quiet, examined it. Beside them, Cliffjumper sat on a stool with his head between his knees, energon dripping into a pool on the ground in front of him. "Pinch your nose!" Sunstreaker commanded from a stool next to him as he held a pressure pad to his forehead. Only Red was on his feet. Looking dazed, he stumbled towards the Autobot leader. "Prime!" he said. "Thank Simfurr!"

Prime stared at them all wide opticed. "What in Kell happened?" he asked.

Red Alert turned, and with a trembling arm pointed to two white objects over near Teletran 1. As his optics settled upon them he gasped. "Oh by Primus!" he whispered. "They've multiplied!" There was silence in the room as everybody forgot the injuries and looked at the envelopes with horrified stares.

Feeling distinctly uneasy, Prime realized he would have to take control. "Easy Autobots!" he said, drawing his gun. "Easy. I'll handle this!" and he started to inch sideways towards them, weapon at the ready. He was conscious of a silence descending as everyone suspended their intakes.

Drawing closer, Prime saw that one envelope was face down. But on the other he could see his name clearly written in fancy human handwriting. The silence intensified as he slowly bent down and picked it up. At the same moment everyone jumped as the bird, all but forgotten, fluttered down from somewhere in the roof and sailed gracefully across to land on Prime's shoulder. Ratchet went to draw his weapon but Red said "No! Leave it!" and the others made frantic noises of agreement.

Everyone relaxed, although optics were still fixed on the leader. Prime noticed the envelope had a strange little seal on it, which broke now so that the letter fell open in his hand.

Very conscious of the bird's presence, he read:

_Dear Mr Prime_

_I really am most awfully sorry if this has caused any trouble. Just to let you know that the newly formed Steering Committee for Interspecies Intergalactic Magical Education considers it imperative that our new students join us as soon as possible to collect the paraphernalia they will require to attend Hogwarts and to receive some preliminary education regarding the use of polyjuice potion and transfiguration techniques._

_For that reason I have assigned one of our customary international transport vessels to rendezvous with Mirage, Hound and Bumblebee and I would be obliged if you could pass to them the accompanying correspondence. There is no need for any involvement from the Autobots. The operation will be conducted under the Magical Secrecy Act without a single Muggle knowing the truth, so you need have no worry for any breach of confidentiality._

_Bearing in mind the need for secrecy, I have taken the liberty of placing exclusivity charms upon the letters so that in the unlikely event that they fall into hands other than those intended the readers will be rendered unable to open it._

Prime stole a glance at his injured troops. Cliffjumper and Sideswipe seemed to have recovered, but looked like ghosts and Sideswipe was groaning again as Ratchet diverted part of his attention to his injuries. He frowned, thinking he would definitely be telling Mr Fudge not to be so heavy handed in future.

_Thanking you for your cooperation and looking forward to a new era of wizard/transformer relations_

_Yours faithfully_

_Cornelius Fudge_

As soon as Prime had read the last line, the letter rose in the air and before their astonished optics dissipated into many fragments which fell in a shower to the floor. The fragments glowed bright gold and then disappeared.

Now there was another silence as they all looked at him again, Sideswipe had struggled into a sitting position and Ratchet stood up, putting his hands on his hips and folding his arms. He felt all their optics upon him, demanding an explanation.

Prime thought fast. His optics went to the other envelope on the ground and, praying to Primus with everything he had, he stooped and picked it up. The Owl flapped slightly and clung hard to his shoulder, but nothing else happened.

With a glance at the front of the package, Prime drew himself up. "I – er – need to locate Mirage, Hound and Bumblebee!" He said. "I know it's their days off but ... "

They were still staring at him. Ratchet frowned. He thought again. His mind went again to Fudge and to his brother in the North Sea.

"A new unit!" He said. "That's it! With Mirage Hound and Bumblebee in it – working with some humans! Established in Scotland, to observe Megatron's base in the North Sea. A top secret operation! Under cover! So under cover it will report only to me ..... this – er ... " he held up the envelope. "It's to do with that!"

There was silence, and then they all spoke at once. "Aw _what?"_ said Sideswipe.

"You have to be kidding?" said Ratchet.

"Mirage doesn't even like humans!" exclaimed Sunstreaker.

"Bumblebee gets to do everything!" grumbled Cliffjumper.

"Beep!" said Teletran 1.

Only Red Alert said nothing, thinking that despite his aches and pains, the day had had a positive outcome, because this the best news he had heard in as long as he could remember.

Prime pulled himself to his full height. The owl squawked loudly. "Autobots!" he declared. "That is my final word. We must remember who we are! Ratchet, take control. I'm gonna roll out and set things in motion!"

* * *

Tee hee!

Those HP canon gurus will no doubt have honed in on the fact that the merpeople can't do magic in the book – it's how Harry got away from them in the Triwizard Tournament. But in the movie they used wandpower! Primus bless the movies!

Swindle never captured Seaspray in G1 either – well, he did now!

Thank you for reading. Please R and R. **A**


	4. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

**==Hogwarts Transformed==**

**By Ayngel**

**

* * *

**

_I do not own Transformers or any of the characters and concepts within. Likewise Harry Potter, to everything in connection with belongs to JK Rowling. I make no money from this or any other story which I have written about Transformers or Harry Potter_

_Warnings – still none, really. Perhaps some mild course language.

* * *

_

Thank you so much for your reviews, and listings, all. Sorry this was such a long time in coming! I have been away TF roleplaying and thinking of many things Transformers :D

**Chapter 4**

**The North Sea Bed.**

"Starscream will you for pits sake slow down!" Swindle yelled at the red and blue seeker for about the fifth time as he strode across the seabed. He struggled to keep up, cursing the rocks and seaweed strewn everywhere, not daring to try alt mode again. Even though there had been success in halting the Seeker to pull several fish out of his engine, the yellow jeep had no wish to repeat the experience.

"Don't you think we should at least consider the wisdom of this?" he bawled now, charging up alongside the aerial commander in a flurry of sand and sea creatures.

"I have!" Said Starscream. There was a smug air about him.

"Aww come on Starscream!" Swindle cried. "What about my business? I've got customers you know. I can't afford to stuff around on some hocus pocus frolic whilst my whole enterprise goes down the drain!"

"Swindle," said Starscream without slowing down, " I already explained that is not the attitude to adopt in this mission! If you and I play our cards right, we can both come out of this much better than you ever would in your underwater slug trade, or whatever it is. Now come on. You're a businessmech. Think about it!"

Starscream could not keep his mind off what had just happened. _A school for humans. _Something Starscream would have had scoffed at and been _outraged_ about under any normal circumstances. Except these were far fromnormal circumstances. The Merpeople had suggested it, he having just watched them relieve Megatron of his fusion canon in a manner more adept than he had ever seen anyone do so in his entire life. And the thing broke into a myriad pieces! It was exquisite!

_And _although they put it back together again – something about which Starscream was a tad disappointed - they'd made the silver leader grovel and apologize before they did so- something about insulting their queen with his recent undersea target practice and_ he. Megatron_ being taken apart if he ever tried it again.

It was magnificent!

Swindle went on, grumbling in a rather more subdued tone. "I don't only deal in undersea slugs, as you put it. I've got a name here! What's Onslaught gonna say? He only let me down here so I could get back the money I loaned Smokescreen in that Quintesson casino. "

But Starscream wasn't listening. The look on Megatron's face had been priceless! And he, Starscream, had had no hesitation in acquiescing to the Merpeople's instructions – especially when it meant getting away from Megatron and especially if it meant you got one of those _stick things_. Oh the potential power! His enthusiastic acceptance of the proposal, instead of complaining as Megatron had expected, and the fury evident on the leader's face was the final perfect clincher. He was far too happy to be put off by Swindle's whingeing.

"You know how Vortex gets," The yellow mech was saying. "Anything out of the ordinary that could damage the 'team. What in kell is he gonna say about this? And what about Blast Off? I'm supposed to be meeting him in about fourteen clicks with a cargo load of that stuff in the rocks and I'm not gonna front. He gets pissed about that sort of thing, you know!"

Starscream thought again to the lead Merperson, how he'd hissed: 'I need a word with our new students in private!' to Megatron's further ire. Then he'd talked about these special humans, their special abilities. Not like other – what was the word – _Muggles?_ And the Merperson had told him he, Starscream, had been _specially chosen_ to be instructed in the 'magical arts.' He would be a leading light in a new era of _intergalactic magical cooperation_.

Starscream had glowed, importantly. Then he had had only one question.

"Do we get those stick weapons?"

The Merperson had looked scornful. "Of course," it had scoffed. "That's just a basic tool."

Beside the Seeker, Swindle slowed. "I dunno," he said. " I reckon I'm just gonna comm Blast Off and tell him to come get us. There's a few other places on Earth I hang out. We could go to one of them until this pit blows over."

Starscream drew up sharply in a flurry of sand and fish. Turning, he grabbed hold of the yellow jeep. "You will do nothing of the sort!" he snapped.

Swindle scowled. "Lemme go!" he yelled.

Starscream glared at him. "Listen you little fool!" he said. " If we can just get our hands on some of those stick things the sky's the limit. And you heard what they said. They're just for starters! Can you imagine what other weaponry they've got in there? We'll have the means to destroy the Autobots, take over this planet, and I shall lead the Decepticons into a new era of Cybertronian rule."

"Not all this again!" Swindle grumbled. "How d'you know they're not just gonna dismantle us for spare parts?"

"Just because you do that sort of thing doesn't mean everyone does." Starscream snapped. "Besides, I've got a good feeling about this," he said. "Think, Swindle. You can be rich!"

Swindle was about to recondier the matter, thinking that maybe Starscream did have a point after all. But at that moment, there was a strange roar which sounded like an engine being revved underwater. Both he and Starscream turned in its direction.

And then they gaped. For approaching over the seabed. Was something large. It was purple – about the same hue as Swindle's optics - and seemed to be in the shape of a transport vehicle.

"Primus!" Starscream and Swindle looked at each other.

_Autobots, down here?_ Without a word, they drew weapons. "We've been had!" cried Swindle.

* * *

**At a Formula One Race meeting, somewhere in the Western US ….**

An electric murmur rippled through the crowd in the grandstand, along with cries of: "Hey, here they come!"

There was a roar of high calibre engines as the Formula 1 racing cars began to move towards the start. Hermione Granger put down her copy of "Muggle behaviour in crowd situations," and smiled at her father, trying to show some enthusiasm for the event he'd been going on about for the last two weeks. Aside from providing an impressive 'additional assignment" for the Muggle studies course, Hermione had decided car racing didn't really _do it _for her. She looked at the teaming numbers of humans in the stands. It was of passing interest that Muggles seemed to like gathering like this for the sake of gathering, almost as much as to watch whatever it was they had come to watch.

Of course, this was not just any race, here today. Some of those 'Transformers' – those robots who were here and there on the planet 'helping' Muggles - were here, and one was racing. Looking down, Hermione could see it now, a blue and white contraption, not lining up with the others but moving along the edge of the spectators. As it passed, a collection of Muggles clamoring at the fence called out: "Hey, Mirage! Hey – here – can I get your Autograph?"

Hermione frowned. A large number were teenage girls. Hermione really did have trouble understanding the logic of Muggle females sometimes! I mean, getting excited about a machine? Although, Hermione conceded, it - _he _- was quite good looking. In a metallic sort of a way. And he was supposed to be rich. Maybe that was the attraction.

Hermione's father was busy with a set of binoculars. Hermione was about to return to her studies, when there was a small "splat" from beside her and Hermione turned to see small boy , no more than about three years old, looking horrified at a blob of white ice cream on the ground. A stricken look came on to his face as he held the empty cone. Hermione wished she were not prohibited from performing magical acts outside the school grounds. But she did have something else – a bar of Mrs Weasley's special chocolate.

"Here – this will make up for it!" She slipped it to him, thankful that it was simply _really nice chocolate_ and wasn't going to turn the little boy into anything. She'd got it from Mrs Weasley herself. So George and Fred hadn't had a chance to do something unspeakable to it either.

Beside him, the boy's parents – obviously - a dark haired man dressed in a blue pants and a white shirt and a woman with blonde hair – were talking to somebody on the other side of them. Peering along the row, Hermione was surprised to see two other robots, a big green one and a smaller yellow one. The yellow one was quite 'cute' she supposed, if you could call something that size 'cute.' She had been so engrossed in her book that she had not noticed their arrival.

The little boy took the bar of chocolate cautiously. Then he saw Hermione _looking_ and tilted his chin up proudly. "My friends!" He declared.

The man turned to him. "Now come on Daniel, don't give the lady a hard time!" he spotted the ruined ice cream and sighed. "Carly, I said he'd go and do something like this!" From beside them, the robots tutted.

But Daniel waved the chocolate at the blonde woman. Her mouth opened, and then she smiled at Hermione. "Oh my - you didn't have to!" She said.

"It's no problem!" said Hermione, thinking that her voice sounded very cultured and English. She noticed the robots seemed intrigued at the exchange, and were smiling interestedly, and that the yellow one appeared to be 'bouncing' slightly, as though in excitement. "Don't we get an introduction?" It burst out. "I'm Bumblebee, and this is Hound!"

They beamed at her over the top of the Muggles, who now looked a little uncertain. Hermione baled them out. " Pleased to meet you!" she said, although she could not quite bring herself to extend her hand. They nodded keenly, as a load of shrill cheers sounded from down by the fence. " And that's Mirage down there" said the yellow one. "He's our friend too. Bit up himself. And those girls aren't really helping matters. But he's all right when you get to know him!"

Hermione was distracted, then, by the green one taking a greater interested than she would have expected in the book open on the bench. Hurriedly she picked it up and stashed in her bag. Not that these robots would understand the implications, of course. But you could never be too careful.

"Where are you from? She inquired politely.

A roar went up from the crowd, then, as Mirage sauntered over to the start and transformed, preparing to move alongside the Muggle drivers. The two grown up Muggles, the yellow robot and the boy were suddenly wrapped up in the spectacle again, and Hermione felt her father nudge her on the other side. But the green robot kept talking as though nothing had happened.

"Our home's called Cybertron, " he said, "it's a cool place. Trouble is, the Decepticons wrecked it and now we have to stay here and help you humans. Not that we mind!" he said hurriedly, looking apologetic. "This is a wonderful planet! Well some of us think so anyway. It's just …." A sorrowful look came over him, "some of us miss Cybertron."

_Decepticons._ Hermione turned the word over. Oh yes, she'd heard that word too – they were supposed to be the evil ones. They'd left Earth some time ago. Not that she found out about that in Hogwarts! sometimes it _was_ useful to be a 'Mudblood.'

Yes - because there were lots of interesting questions connected to this! Like – were the Decepticons as evil as Lord V….(she stopped herself) as _you know who?_ She was sure they could not be quite that evil, but even so, Hermione was pleased the Decepticons weren't here. It would be no good if two factions of rotters got together! She wondered also how the Ministry of Magic was coping with having added "Muggle protection" on its doorstep. And were there, she also wondered, any 'wizard and witch' equivalents of the Transformers? Hermione made a mental note to go to the library as soon as she got back to Hogwarts , and check out books on _magical robots._

The green one was still talking, oblivious to the mounting excitement around. "Of course – this one will always be special," he chattered, indicating to the blue pant clad man. "You'll never believe how he got to know us! The Autobots rescued him from a burning oil rig! The Decepticons were trying to steal the oil, see, and he and his Dad fell into the sea!"

Spike evidently was not so engrossed as to not hear this account of the introduction. He turned and smiled emphatically. "Yeah! " he beamed. "The whole place caught fire! It was wild! But Ironhide froze the water with nitrogen, and Optimus Prime pulled us out! It was the start of a whole new phase in my life!" Beside him, Carly also smiled widely, and squeezed his hand.

Hermione thought it sounded like a few spells would have fixed the whole situation up without the need for heroic robots and chemical compounds. But she had to admit, the Muggle tale sounded quite interesting. Maybe later on she would ask them to tell some more.

There were more roars from the crowd, but this time she thought she could detect an angry tone not previously there. Hermione glanced back to the track. A driver seemed to have arrived late. Garbed in a silver and black racing suit, blonde hair disappearing under the shiny black helmet he was rapidly putting on, a row seemed to be in progress with a number of angry looking Muggles shouting and gesticulating as he marched over to a car just down the line from Mirage. Another driver got out and the newly helmeted one got in.

Hermione gasped in surprise. She had caught a glimpse of the face attached to the blonde hair, before it vanished under the helmet. And her mind was no longer on the robots.

"Oh my goodness!" she said. "It's Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

**North Sea bed**

Both Decepticons let off a volley of fire at the large purple _whatever it was, _as it ground slowly on through the sand, a cloud of orange behind it. Yet none of the shots seemed to make contact and the vehicle continued regardless. As it drew closer, they could see it was a bus, a double decker bus, of the sort, Starscream recalled, that they seemed to use in that England place and were there coloured red. He stopped shooting.

Swindle didn't. But the bus lumbered towards them, and Swindle began to panic. He fired some more, but to no avail - if anything, the shots seemed to go _straight through it_, as though it were not made of solid material.

The crash of gears and high pitched tone as the engine was obviously 'thrashed' somewhat more than was intended for that particular model sounded anything but ethereal, however.

"That's no Autobot!" wailed Swindle.

"I agree. Hold your fire!" said Starscream, placing a hand on the top of the canon. But Swindle had run out of ammo. And he was too shaken to reload.

"Do you think its –_ them?_" he whispered.

But Starscream did not answer. He squinted at the bus, his expression thoughtful. It drew up, grinding to a halt in the sand just in front of them, and the engine stuttered to a halt. The engine sounded ancient, Starscream concluded. But it was definitely an ordinary human made engine. Down here! "I think it could be 'them!'" he whispered to Swindle. "Just let me o the talking! And put that weapon away!"

"Uhuh …!" Swindle said, his optics wide. His hand holding the rifle fell to one side.

There was a hiss then. Doors opened at the side of the bus, and out stepped a skinny human wearing a purple uniform. There was a large bubble around his head, which looked alike a giant alien space helmet. His pimpled face screwed up as he squinted through the water at the two Decepticons.

"It has to be _them_!" Starscream whispered.

The skinny human was studying them. "Yeah Ern! Right colours n'everything. Wot was their names again?" he yelled.

"Errm - Starscream an' Swindle," a distant voice sounded from within the bus.

The skinny human turned to them again. "That you?" he said.

Starscream and Swindle looked at each other, their mouths open, still holding their weapons. "Don't say a lot do ya?" The human looked a little ticked off. "Stan Shunpike's the name. And that's Ern in there, and this is the Knight Bus. We pick up stranded witches and wizards, see. And that's you two, although _Gor Blimey!"_ he looked them up and down. "I ain't never seen nothin' quite like this!"

"You're lucky!' he went on. "Knight bus don't normally do nothin' underwater. We 'ad to 'ave it specially modified!"

Starscream studied him. Normally, he would have _stomped_ on some human he came across on the ocean floor. Especially a somewhat overconfident and impertinent one such as this! But the stick things – and how much smaller the Merpeople were than Megatron - were much in the Seeker's mind. And this was no ordinary squishie! He marvelled again, remembering the antics of the Merpeople. Yes! and it wasn't as if he didn't want to go to this school, was it?

Swindle still wore an expression of abject horror, his purple optics wide, his mouth open. But Starscream cleared his throat.

"We are Starscream and Swindle of Cybertron!" he said, remembering he spoke in a similar way to a another magical type human once in another dimension , and rather pleased with how he came across. We have some business with a School of – uh - Magic. We were instructed to make our way towards Scotland!"

The human looked impatient. "Well let's get on with it then!" he said. "'aven't got all day 'ave I?'

Swindle spoke up then. "Get on with what?" He asked.

"You gotta get on this 'ere bus of course!" said Stan Shunpike.

Swindle seemed to have found some confidence. He smirked. "And, how, do you suppose, is something the size of us to fit on something the size of that?"

"Umm, yeah! Good question," Stan agreed.

"Reducio spell!" Ern yelled from the bus. "And 'urry up!"

"Yeah!" said Stan, producing a stick thing from inside his uniform. " Now I just gotta psych meeself up for a sec …."

Starscream's face brightened at the appearance of the stick thing. But it had the opposite effect on Swindle. "That's it!" he said, "I'm outta here!" Turning, he started to march away across the sand, his steps quickly turning to a run.

"Swindle! Excuse me a minute!" Starscream said to the skinny human, who rolled his optics. "Swindle! Come back here!" He hurried after the retreating yellow jeep.

"Don't let 'em get away, Stan!" yelled Ern.

"Uh – yeah! Uuhhh - _Petrificus Pedus!"_ There was a flash of bright blue, and both Starscream and Swindle found themselves frozen, stuck to the sea bed, unable to move their feet in the sand.

"Nooooo!" yelled Swindle.

"Shut up!" yelled Starscream, although he wished profoundly that this had not happened.

Stan seemed delighted. "Ere, Ern!" he said. "Oo said I wasn't no good at spells?"

"Night school paid off, Stan!" said Ern. "Now cut 'em down to size. We gotta get goin'! We gotta get through the portal and over the other side of the world an' get that other lot yet. Darned if I'm gonna miss the Quidditch quarter finals 'cos of this!"

Stan drew himself up, raising the wand. "Reducio!" he yelled.

There was another blue flash and a myriad of sea creatures seemed to shoot out from all around, flashing past and circling, streaking through the water as they got bigger, and bigger, and bigger …

"_Starscream …"_ Swindle let out a strangled cry, "Why'd they magic up a load of giant fish?" He glanced wildly around, expecting, any minute, the Merpeople to appear.

"They're not giant fish," Starscream cried, "we're getting smaller!"

And they were. They dwindled down, right down, smaller, smaller until they were the size of Stan Shunpike, who walked around in front of them. He inspected them. "That's better!" he said. Now – just get on, an' off we go!"

Swindle seemed suddenly resigned to his predicament. He glared at him. "We can't!" he said. "We're still stuck to the seabed."

"Oohh yeah …" Stan regarded them with his head on one side. "Ern," he yelled, "'ow do I unstick 'em?"

* * *

_Hope you like. I had fun writing! ~A~  
_


End file.
